d3unityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Solar d3
Poeticile1988 Hi there, I recently applied for Unity. I fit all the requirements, and filled out the application, but I was promptly rejected from PoU. I was wondering why, and if there was anything you guys wanted me to change? Thanks! Poeticile (talk) 18:53, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey this is Eli#1986 or most people call me flavien I was the 350paragon Barb that posted yesterday. I hope I'm putting this message in the right place, anyways whats up?EgFlavien (talk) 09:02, June 2, 2014 (UTC) James6820 (talk) 13:37, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Solar, May I know the status of my application for joining Ying And Yang Unity clan? Regards, James#6820 Hello, Correction from my post i am paragon 580 instead of 590. Hope that is not a deal breaker. But I am waiting for the confirmation email, I am not recieving one, which is odd to me. I have click on the link to send another one and that doesnt help. Ill keep trying, but i have requested a clan invite in game. Thanks. 21:41, June 16, 2014 (UTC)SlimReaper#1458 Hey Solar thanks for noticing the update, I am in a clan that is falling apart due to members not being active and since I dont want to miss the invite to whichever Unity group I am lucky enough to get into shoudl I drop from the one I am in now???......jsut let me know and I will do what I have to do Thanks Blacklights2 (talk) 00:36, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Solar this is Argurios#1381. Yesterday i've posted an aplication to be in Forged in Unity but it seems that this part of Unity clan have a lot of member thats doesn't play anymore right ? If yes i want to aply for Guardian of Unity if you have a spot for me. You can contact me IG . Have a nice day :) Xelephene#1990 Just wondering when to be checking for an updated list for clan applications i applied a montha go and have gotten no follow up Hi Solar, Got a message from you. Sorry i have been inactive the past few days. Just curious on the status of my appliucation to TOU. Regards, Lateralus#6757 Lateralus D3 (talk) 13:42, February 2, 2015 (UTC) 1. Full battle tag : Yojimbo#6117 2. Main T6-efficient class(es) : NS : Monk, DH. S2 Monk 3. Paragon Level of SC/Season1/HC : SC-NS ; 508 ---S2 ; 373 at time of writing 4. Which Unity Clan(s) are you interested in? TOU, Would love to get with organised active folks to clear higher GRs, share lewt, and have fun together at the same time 5. How often do you play, and what time during the day (PST)? Daily, mostly, unless traveling, 2000-0000PST 6. How do you like sharing with teammates? Always, this is the best way for us to grow together. 7. What Greater Rift Tier have you achieved in solo, and 4-p group (SC/S1/HC)? Solo monk at start of S2 GR 34, rank 174 At that time. 4-P grp, as zDPS monk, GR40 atm. 8. Your play style and role in team : am flexible and love to find different ways to play with different groups, currently am zDPS EP hybrid monk with almost 100% up time on serenity. 9. What's your personality? Pretty chilled fella, reggae is my favourite genre of music, and I love to lounge with my guitar and just jam on down time too, other than play D3. 10. How did you know about Unity? Been playing with quite a few Unity folks so far. 11. Do you meet the minimum membership requirements? After writing this, I will go hit the GRs for xp and be Para 400 by end of today! So, hopefully, yes! =D Peace out! Hey Solar, I am currently in a clan and just recently applied to Unity. Do I need to drop now or will someone get back to me in game? I am an officer in my current clan and wanted to give the leader a fair heads up before I do anything. Thank you! SHAW94 (talk) 04:41, March 3, 2015 (UTC) SHAW#1376 legionaire1939 hey solar talk to tommyc747 he will confirm my playing abilities please. Solar can you please add me on Skype: Stephan.Moskhalis BTW we officers are working on your request and will get something to you within a couple of days Thank You TheGerman5112 (talk) 21:44, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi Solar, this is shinman#1728. I am currently in a clan right now and was wondering would I have to leave in order to apply/qualify? Also, who would I talk to about the Unity of Nature recruitment? Thanks. Hello Unity Guild Master! My name is Matt "DeJest3r" Rucinski. (847) 373 - 7967 cell for instant communication I am very interested in joining your clan. I play D3 everyday as I just got back into it and my goal is to be the best Demon Hunter in the world. I am also ready to play tonight if you want to give me a chance! Here is a short summary of my gaming experience: Competed in his first MLG Online Qualifier when he was 14 years old Ranked 7th in the world at Age of Empires: Age of Kings II Competed in Counter-Strike 1.6 for CAL/CEVO Invite/Premier (Top Tier Leagues/Tournaments) Ranked/Known as the 2nd/3rd best rogue in World of Warcraft across all RMP team compositions on BattleGroup 9 Captain of Lzuruha Gaming and (Role filler) but main ADC Captain of DvS Gaming and ADC Captain of High Rollers Gaming and ADC Captain of Motion E-Sports Gaming and ADC Qualified for IEM Sao Paulo (Didn't attend due to lack of efficiency on Brazil Embassy work items) Sub for multiple now LCS teams before LCS as well as many challenger teams still to date Recently just came back to League of Legends after the 2013 summer due to his wedding and internships Played for multiple Challenger Series teams and LCS Bound teams in League of Legends (Top 16 teams in North America) matt.rucinski (Rochester MN) <---- Skype Hi Solar, It's V3n05#1219, I applied a while back for Unity and haven't heard back. I was wondering if I can get a status update on the application. 1. edsilva#1824 2. Crusader 3.850 NS 4. I am interested in GOU 5. every day mostly at night 6. What I am no use I'll share thus helping those who play with me. 7. Solo very not play -Grift 48 (more Game group.) 8. zDps Sader/ WD Zdogs 9. O respect the views of people and help when needed. 10.Through group games with friends. 11. Yes Hi, Solar. Made a post on the introduction (questionaire) a few days ago. Just wanted to check in on my application status. Dioxy186 (talk) 01:04, May 14, 2015 (UTC)#Bnasty1109 hey this is fkshiitup#1752 just wondering the staus of my application thanks! Just let me know if i get accepted or rejected, thanksFleshmonkey (talk) 02:17, June 5, 2015 (UTC)fleshmonkey Solar hello, I am the HalleysoN # 1296 yesterday made the questionnaire and today I received your message, then wanted to know if I was approved for entar in cla. Regards, Halley